Are You Addicted to Warriors?
by SwiftintheSky
Summary: 101 ways to tell if you're addicted to Warriors.  Count up the ones that apply to you, and check your results!


Count all the answers that apply to you, then look at the bottom for your results!

1. You know all of the Erins' names.

2. You also know who does the manga.

3. You've made a list of Warriors literature.

4. You've made a list of Warriors literature in chronological order.

5. You've read every Warriors book.

6. You've gotten a book signed by Erin Hunter.

7. You've reread some of the books at least 3 times!

8. You spend all day (or long amounts of time) reading/writing Warriors fanfics.

9. You've made a similar list to this one.

10. You wish they would HURRY UP AND MAKE A FLIPPIN' MOVIE ALREADY!

11. You draw/read Warriors comics.

12. You watch Warriors videos on YouTube.

13. You make your OWN Warriors videos!

14. You've tried Warriors RP.

15. You have your own RP Clan.

16. You're in at least 5 Warriors RP Clans.

17. You use ideas from Warriors RP for your stories.

18. You wish you were a Warriors cat.

19. You've thought of a name, description, and Clan for yourself.

20. You've done the same for your pet cat.

21. Your pet cat's name is a Warriors name.

22. You've gone to see Erin Hunter when she was on tour.

23. You've spent long amounts of time on the Warriors Wiki for fun.

24. You check for news practically every day.

25. You're signed up for Erin Hunter's AuthorChecker.

26. Warriors is the reason you can draw cats so well.

27. You've made a list of Warriors names, herbs, etc.

28. You've had dreams about or involving Warriors.

29. It makes you sad that it isn't real.

30. You hope the series will never end because you'll cry when it does.

31. You would buy Warriors plushies if they made them!

32. You think they should make _wayy_more merchandise.

33. You like Jayfeather.

34. You want to be a cat so you can meet and/or flirt with [insertcatnamehere].

35. You have a strong opinion in the loving/hating Firestar debate.

36. You don't care that Erin has blue-gray cats and tortoiseshell toms running around.

37. You've introduced family and friends to the series.

38. You've gotten at least 1 friend/relative into Warriors.

39. You say/have said "Oh my StarClan"/"What the Dark Forest"/"mousebrain"/"fox dung" in place of normal curses.

40. You're totally addicted to Prin Pardus's stories.

41. You've taken the test online to see which Clan you belong to.

42. You've made your family/friends take the test, too.

43. You can predict what any main character will do in a given situation.

44. You are strongly opinionated on Crowfeather's love affairs.

45. You're a teenager and/or male and think Warriors shouldn't be stereotyped for young girls.

46. You've tried the Warriors Adventure Game.

47. You buy Warriors books just to get new scenarios for the Warriors Adventure Game (or would).

48. You want to move to England.

49. You play (or have played) Warriors make-believe. (Usually because you have younger siblings... x.x)

50. You have a Warriors-based online fursona.

51. On any given website, your username is related to Warriors/you find some way to reference Warriors in your personal information.

52. You have a Warriors-based nickname.

53. You like Tigerstar/Scourge/[insertvillainnamehere].

54. You actually used the thing on warriorcats . com that lets you make a Warriors T-shirt.

55. Cats are your favorite animal.

56. You've promised to always be loyal to Warriors, no matter how many times they use the forbidden-love gimmick.

57. Your book reports are always on Warriors books, or your reading log at school is full of Warriors books.

58. You've made a T-shirt, stuffed animal, etc based on Warriors because the Erins won't.

59. After reading a Warriors book, you can recite ThunderClan's allegiances (or whatever Clan it focuses on) by heart (not including cat colors).

60. You had a fight with your friend because s/he doesn't like Warriors.

61. You've made friends based on a mutual interest in Warriors.

62. You take the Reading Warriors challenge every year.

63. You've acted out a Warriors play.

64. You've walked through a forest or other natural place and thought, "This would be a great place for a Clan to live."

65. You then made up and/or wrote a story about said Clan.

66. YAY SSSWARRIORCATS!

67. You've read every piece of official Warriors literature there is (including manga, plays, official essays, etc).

68. You doodle cats when you're bored.

69. You've made Warriors family trees.

70. Your (computer) wallpaper has something to do with Warriors.

71. You pride yourself on being the only one in your family/group of friends who knows what a vole is.

72. You know that in China, they make Warriors trading cards.

73. You've read the entire Wikipedia article on Warriors.

74. You have/would make a checklist to do the things on this list just to raise your addiction score.

75. Everyone in your family is sick of hearing about Warriors.

76. Everyone in your family has read at least a few pages of a Warriors book.

77. You don't care that the Warriors reading level is way below your own.

78. You tried Seekers just because Erin Hunter wrote it.

79. You then became addicted to Seekers as well.

80. You openly acknowledge to being a fanboy/fangirl.

81. You call house cats "kittypets".

82. You buy the books the day they come out because you can't wait until they become available in libraries.

(CHECK ALL THAT APPLY FROM 83 - 89.)

83. You own 5+ of the books.

84. You own 10+ of the books.

85. You own 15+ of the books.

86. You own 20+ of the books.

87. You own 25+ of the books.

88. You own 30+ of the books.

89. You own ALL of the books.

90. You have a major crush on [insertcatnamehere].

91. You've successfully answered a question on the Warriors Trivia Quiz on the official forums.

92. You've made up multiple Clans, complete with allegiances, Clan character, and territory maps.

93. You have picked out who would make the best voice actors for all of the main characters in a Warriors movie.

94. You've tried making Clans with different animals.

95. You've browsed Warriors character shrines.

96. You made your own shrine to your favorite character.

97. You hardly ever read anything other than Warriors.

98. You play (or have played) all the Warriors minigames on the site.

99. You wish they would make a Warriors video game.

100. You proudly admit to being Warriors-obsessed to anyone and everyone.

101. You read this entire list.

I got 57.

**0 - 9:** You don't like Warriors that much, do you? Maybe you never really got that into it.

**10 - 24:** You're not addicted at all. You don't let Warriors take over your life or anything, but you definitely like it.

**25 - 44:** You aren't addicted yet, but are a fan of Warriors. You were probably already a cat lover or fantasy fan before you found Warriors, and were looking for a new series to try out.

**45 - 65:** You're addicted, but far from obsessed. Warriors is probably your favorite series, and you think about it a lot - maybe even tried your hand at fanfiction. But it's not always on your mind, and that's not a bad thing.

**66 - 89:** You're very addicted to Warriors. Not too obsessed, but enough to say that you're obsessed. It's a healthy addiction. You probably spend hours reading and writing fanfiction, reading the books, and more. You're in the best category of addiction, but be careful; the next step up will take you beyond obsession!

**90 - 101: **You are very truly obsessed with Warriors! You probably blow all your money on more books, don't you? Your addiction has led to fanatical obsession, and that's a bit unhealthy. You're probably werll-known as a Warriors fan. Your art and fics probably have fans themselves! Just stop and remember sometimes: Warriors isn't the meaning of life!


End file.
